Podróż Morweny i Niënor do Nargothrondu
thumb|300x300px|Morwena i Niënor w drodze z Doriathu (graf. Alan Lee) Podróż Morweny i Niënor do Nargothrondu (ang. The Journey of Morwen and Niënor to Nargothrond) – czternasty rozdział książki Dzieci Húrina, autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena. Treść rozdziału Wraz z końcem Srogiej Zimy do Doriathu zaczęły docierać nowe wieści o Nargothrondzie – na dwór Thingola przybywali kolejni uciekinierzy z pokonanego królestwa i przekazywali nowiny, lecz wciąż nie było wiadomo, czy wróg wycofał się ze zniszczonego miasta i czy Mormegil poległ czy dalej stał skamieniały przez czary Glaurunga. Pewne jednak było to, że Czarny Miecz okazał się być synem Húrina. Smutek ogarnął wtedy Niënor i Morwenę. Matka Túrina natychmiast chciała ruszać na pomoc synowi, mimo że podróż stanowczo odradzali jej zarówno Thingol jak i Meliana. Również Niënor chciała powstrzymać matkę, ale ta zdesperowana ruszyła w drogę jeszcze kolejnego dnia. Zaniepokojony król elfów posłał za kobietą drużynę pod przywództwem Mablunga, który w razie grożącego Morwenie niebezpieczeństwa miał się ujawnić i jej pomóc. Wkrótce do tego doszło, kiedy matka Túrina dotarła nad Sirion i nie znała dalszej drogi. Eldarowie pomogli jej przeprawić się przez rzekę i wyjść poza Obręcz Meliany. Wtedy Morwena dostrzegła, że elfów jest o jednego więcej niż poprzednio – okazało się, że była to przebrana Niënor, chciała ona ruszyć w drogę z matką, która choć sprzeciwiała się temu, uległa ostatecznie dziewczynie. Mablung dostrzegał brak rozwagi rodziny Húrina, pomimo to jednak poprowadził kobiety konno dalej, aż dwa dni później dotarli do wschodniego brzegu Narogu. Opuszczone ziemie niepokoiły dowódcę elfów, ale Morwena nie chciała zawrócić. Mablunga przerażała nieroztropność ludzi – zaprowadził ich na szczyt Amon Ethir. Stamtąd dostrzegł już Nargothrond i rozwarte Drzwi Felagunda. Nakazał Morwenie i Niënor pozostać na szczycie pod strażą, sam zaś ruszył do zrujnowanego miasta wraz z dwudziestoma elfami. Tam czekał już Glaurung, który ziejąc ogniem wsunął się w wody rzeki i ukrył okolice w kłębach cuchnącej pary. Część Eldarów po omacku uciekała na Wzgórze Zwiadu, Mablung zaś schował się za skałą, czekając na odejście smoka, by zbadać komnaty Nargothrondu. Urulóki ruszył na Amon Ethir, co dostrzegli elfowie i od razu nakazali ucieczkę, ale opary mgły dotarły w końcu do wzgórza – przerażone konie poniosły jeźdźców w różnych kierunkach, a wierzchowiec Niënor zrzucił ją z grzbietu. Dziewczyna ruszyła z powrotem na wzgórze, lecz tam czekał już Glaurung. Spojrzał w oczy siostrze Túrina i opowiadając jej kłamstwa o tchórzliwości jej brata, rzucił na nią czar, który sprawił, że ogarnęły ją całkowite ciemności i utraciła pamięć. Zmęczony smok wrócił do Nargothrondu, gdzie zastał ukrywającego się Mablungda, który nie znalazł w mieście żywego ducha. Bestia wyjawiła elfowi, co uczyniła Niënor. Dowódca elfów odnalazł dziewczynę na Wzgórzu Zwiadu, lecz została ona zupełnie pozbawiona zmysłów – była jedynie zdolna do podążania za Mablungiem, który prowadził ją jak dziecko za rękę. Wkrótce spotkali trzech innych Eldarów z rozbitej drużyny, po Morwenie jednak nie było śladu. Gdy mgła się rozproszyła i nie znaleźli nikogo więcej, ruszyli razem do Doriathu. Po wielu dniach wędrówki doszli do zachodniej granicy królestwa Thingola. Tam zatrzymali się, by odpocząć i ułożyli Niënor na posłaniu z trawy, a młoda kobieta usnęła. Wtem napadła ich grupa orków – przerażona córka Morweny zbudziła się z krzykiem i niezwykle szybko uciekła do lasu. W pogoń za nią ruszyli słudzy Morgotha i elfowie – ci drudzy dopadli orków i wycięli ich w pień, ale mimo wielodniowych poszukiwań, nie zdołali odnaleźć Niënor. Męczony wyrzutami sumienia Mablung wrócił na dwór Thingola i Meliany, przekazując im złe wieści. Królewska para nie winiła elfa za tragiczne wydarzenia, lecz ten jeszcze przez trzy lata usilnie poszukiwał dziewczyny i jej matki na ziemiach od Ered Wethrin do Ujścia Sirionu. Przekłady na język polski * Agnieszki Sylwanowicz: Podróż Morweny i Niënor do Nargothrondu Kategoria:Rozdziały Dzieci Húrina